The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of white flat nectarine tree, Prunus persica var nucipersica (L.) Batsch, which has been given the variety denomination ‘CAKEDELICE’. This new tree produces fruit with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, semi-clingstone white flesh fruits for fresh market early in August in the Pyrénées-Orientales department (an administrative district), France. Contrast is made to its parents ‘ASFNBF0688’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,492) white flat nectarine variety and ‘NECTARMAGIE’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,579) white nectarine tree for reliable description. ‘CAKEDELICE’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has very attractive fruits with very long shelf life without alteration before after harvesting.